


Noticed

by NPh



Series: One of a kind [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Duty, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Kadavo, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPh/pseuds/NPh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex is a dutiful officer. Therefore, when general Kenobi and Rex are captured and sent to Kadavo, the captain proves his strong will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first attempt at writing a SW fanfiction and I hope that I didn't make many mistakes... English isn't my first language but I did my best while writing this story.  
> I hope You like my work. Please, tell me what You think about it :)
> 
>  
> 
> This story is set during the ''Escape from Kadavo'' from Star Wars: The Clone Wars series... Recently a friend of mine has shown interest in Star Wars and I've decided to ''show her around'' - this led me to re-watching the Clone Wars... and here I am, I ended up with lots of wierd ideas...  
> Enjoy ;)

_"Noticed"_

He was loyal.  
He was loyal to the generals and his brothers.  
He was loyal and therefore he had to cope with the strains of this ordeal.

They had captured them and then sent the general and him to the living hell of Kadavo.  
Rex wasn't afraid of the prospect of slave labour – he concluded that he had suffered worse. He could recall many situations which seemed harder to make it. He had survived Teth. He was able to stand being humiliated by the slave drivers.  
The work? Just some drudgery – Rex was a captain of the Grand Army of the Republic, he had led the 501st into so many battles and had achieved so many goals which had been said to be unattainable! He was a stayer, he was strong-willed and wouldn't be break that easily. For him it was just a matter of keeping his mouth shut when it was necessary, not standing out from the crowd and doing what he was told to do. It was an easy task for a clone. Rex had been a simply trooper without any rank once – they all had been – and he knew how to stay unnoticed. He had experience in that matter. Experience outranked everything.  
Besides, the slave drivers didn't pay him much of their attention. He was a clone trooper – no one significant. Their main objective was to afflict general Kenobi.

Rex saw the Jedi suffered – when he had been trying to help other slaves and when he had been punished for his good intentions. They made him watch other's pain. They wanted to break Obi-Wan by divesting him of his purpose. At first the general had managed to resist – he had somehow aided the captives when the guards hadn't been watching. Unfortunately, it hadn't last for long. The slave drivers had _noticed_.  
They had noticed and decided to devastate the Jedi. They were punishing the slaves and made Kenobi watch. The general was begging for them to stop, promised that he would behave... The guards used to exchange smirks and leave.  
Obi-Wan had become weak – his face pale and gaunt, he had been starving just like other slaves but in addition to this he couldn't help any one around him. The captives were giving him a wide berth – they were afraid that _he may want to help them_. They didn't want to be punished because a Jedi had set his mind on helping them. They hated Kenobi and his good intentions.

Rex was doing his best to keep the general alive – he could not allow Obi-Wan to die, to lose the will to live...  
Rex was just a clone and the guards didn't care about him so he could take the watch when Kenobi was using the Force to lift something heavy for another slave... Sometimes the captain dared to reassure Obi-Wan. Only then he was wondering how ridiculous it was – a clone reassuring a Jedi. A clone telling a Jedi that Anakin and Ahsoka would come and save them. Save Obi-Wan.  
It had been easy – Rex had been unnoticed so he could always be around. He wasn't sure if Kenobi was glad to have him at his side. Maybe he would like Cody's company better? That didn't matter at the moment – the captain had his duty: protect the Jedi. So he did.  
Until he was noticed.

 

The day started as usual. After sleepless night they were herded to the mine and the hard work began. It was hot, stifling... The air was filled with dust and it seemed so thick that one could easily cut it with a knife. It felt as if the workers had been suffocating – all this heavy breathing, coughing, moans of pain... The smell of sweat, blood and the unsettling vein of rotting were overwhelming. Fortunately, the captain had found a way to ignore his surroundings – he used to busy himself with his duty. Rex had to keep his mind occupied so he concentrated on the labour and watched Obi-Wan who was working nearby. The general was moving slowly, he could barely lift the spade. His face was covered with dust but the captain saw the pain – both physical and emotional. The guards came out on top – Kenobi was almost broken. Almost.  
Rex walked up to him, pretending that his container was full and he needed to use the other one. He tried to help out the general who was obviously exhausted. The captain gritted his teeth though his arms rebeled when he intended to lift his spade with a portion of debris slightly heavier than the previous ones. He tightened his muscles, ignored the burning in his shoulders... Another small victory. Rex smiled thinly and scooped new heap of debris, then with some effort droped it into the container. Then again. And again.  
He was working relatively quickly (he was very effective for a starving slave, but quite miserable for a soldier) and soon he managed to unburden the general. The captain didn't want the Jedi to thank him – that was his duty. Obi-Wan raised his gaze at him- the poor sparkle in general's eyes was enough for a thank-you. Rex didn't smile – that would be a distraction. He had already occupied his mind with his task, his mission, his orders...

Suddenly there was a quiet cry of pain and one of the Togrutas, who were working on the top of a large heap of debris sprawled across this sector of the mine, slipped off and hit the ground a few meters from where Obi-Wan and Rex were digging. The captain froze. The Togruta laid still in the dust – she was young, her skin pale orange...  
_Protect the Jedi._  
Ahsoka had been captured too... What if...? No. He watched her carefully. It wasn't Ahsoka. It wasn't a Jedi. His duty was to protect general Kenobi. Rex fought the urge to run to the girl. _Do not stand out from the crowd_ , he reminded himself, driving his spade into another heap of rubble and dust. He looked at Obi-Wan whose eyes were fixed on the Togruta. The captain cursed under his breath when the general took a hesitant step towards the girl. Rex scanned the area – no guards in the vicinity... He left his spade and followed the Jedi who had just knelt beside the Togruta.

''Can you hear me?'' asked Kenobi quietly, helping her to sit up. She looked around, her eyes fishy. Her gaze was shifting from the heap of top of which she had fallen off, to the faces of the two men who were reckless enough to care about her... Suddenly she stared at Obi-Wan and slowly her features changed – the dizziness was gone, replaced by fear... She opened her mouth, terror painted all over her face.  
''L-leave me-e al-one...'' she whimpered, looking straight in Kenobi's eyes. ''Pl-lease...''

It was only then when Rex spotted two slave drivers approaching them, ominous smirks plastered to their faces.  
''General, incoming...'' the captain said in a low voice.  
The girl cried and struggled so Obi-Wan let go of her. He stood up and walked toward the guards, his hands lifted in an apologetic manner. The Jedi seemed desperate, he wanted to say something, to promise that this would not happen again, beg for mercy for the Togruta... But the girl stole a march on him and knelt before the guards, tears falling from her eyes, washing the dust away from her cheeks.  
''Please, don't punish me! He just... ran to me... I didn't mean... didn't want... please!''  
The slave drivers seemed unimpressed, the smirks never leaving their faces. One of the guards lifted his arm, getting a good hold on the hilt of his lash, taking a swipe at the crying Togruta.  
Kenobi froze, his eyes going wide – he struggled to fight the urge to help the girl, they would punish her further if he acted... Suddenly the guard stopped short, his arm still raised, the lash buzzing gloweringly.

There was a silence for a long while, the sounds coming from other slaves working in the mine became distant somehow.  
Rex felt his heart sank. The Zygerrian smiled ominously, bearing his fangs, while looking straight into captain's eyes.  
Rex had been _noticed_.

No one of the slave drivers had stared at him this way ever before. At first Rex had no idea what to do – his mind went blank and he could just look back at the Zygerrian who resembled a predatory bird pleased with his prey more, not a civilised creature.  
They hadn't noticed him before. He was just a clone. He wasn't standing out from the crowd. He was just a slave. Just a trooper. Just a man. Not a Jedi. Not someone significant.  
And still the Zygerrian was looking at Rex with this intimidating shadow in his eyes.

The slave driver lowered his arm, allowing the lash to touch the ground with a hiss. The captain didn't move. He had his duty. Whatever was about to come, he had to protect the general. They hadn't noticed him? Well, they did finally. Nothing to worry about. It had to come eventually.  
The second Zygerrian seemed to finally catch up with his comrade – he smirked, crossing his arms. He barged the Togruta, who was still kneeling in front of him, and came closer to Obi-Wan.  
''Well... One of those pets of yours, Jedi?'' he asked mockingly.  
Kenobi glanced over his shoulder at Rex who stood still and watched – just as he had always done when the guards showed up to anguish the general.  
Obi-Wan's expression remained neutral as the Zygerrian continued:  
''Does he have a name? Or just a number?''  
Still no response, neither from the Jedi nor the clone.  
''Answer!'' the slave driver holding the lash demanded.

Kenobi was silent for another moment, looking at the Zygerrians.

''His name's Rex.''

''Nice name for a pet'' the one without the lash stated.  
''Indeed'' the second one agreed. ''Rex'' he said as if he had been tasting the word. ''Rex'' he repeated and his gaze fell on the captain. ''Are you very attached to your pet, Jedi?'' he asked, sidestepping Obi-Wan. ''Oh, you're not supposed to form any attachments'' the slave driver added after a while with a chuckle.  
The captain was glancing nervously at the lash which end was squirming slightly on the ground. Rex had bad feelings about this. He could easily guess what was going to happen in a matter of seconds... but he kept reminding himself about the duty. He was doing it for the general. He had to protect the Jedi. He would die if necessary...

''Rex.''

 

Sharp pain.  
Then nothing. Oblivion.  
He struggled to breathe. He gasped for air, his whole body burned and his left arm was completly numb. Rex opened his eyes slowly and realised that he was laying on the ground, one of the Zygerrians standing above him and the second one... He wasn't important now. Where was the general?  
Groaning, the captain sit up and sighed with relief – Obi-Wan was there. He was standing near the second slave driver, saying something... Then the Zygerrian gestured towards Rex and Kenobi looked in his direction. His expression terrified the captain. Was it guilt in the general's eyes...?  
No, no, no... Why was he feeling guilty? Rex was a clone. He was expendable. He was made to suffer if necessary. He was a soldier. He had a duty.  
It was fine. He had to tell the general that he was fine – but how...? Rex stood up to prove that he was alright – that he could take it. And then another wave of pain.

This time the captain saw the lash in the corner of his eye. Then he felt it wraping itself around his neck, burning his skin... He couldn't fight the impulse to deperatly clench his fingers on the lash... The pain escalated and Rex couldn't hold back a scream. He sank to his knees, breathing heavily.

He was fine. He was doing his duty.

A wave of excruciating pain ran through his back and sunk in through his body, reched every muscle, every nerve... His arms gave up and he laid flat on the ground again, his face swathed in dirt. At least he could breathe. He survived.  
He was powerless – he wasn't able to stand up or even sit. He groaned. He felt dizzy and barely managed to stay conscious. He had to stay awake - he had his duty. He had to protect the general...

Suddenly he felt a light weight resting on his shoulder.  
''I'm so sorry...''  
Rex turned his head towards the source of the whisper. Obi-Wan was looking at him, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. The captain had no idea where he found strength to do it but he managed a thin smile.

''Just doing my duty, general.''

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do tell me what You think about this fic.  
> Would You be interested in a series of such stories concentrated mostly on the clones (because I'm planning writing other fics but if no one would read it...)?


End file.
